The TIA/EIA (Telecommunications Industry Association/Electronic Industries Association) IS-2001, or IOS (3GPP2 A.S0001 Inter Operability Specification), standard provides a compatibility standard for cellular mobile telecommunications systems that operate as a cdma2000, 1XEV-DO or any other technology supported by an A.S0001/IS-2001 based Access Network. The standard ensures that a mobile station (MS) operating in a cdma2000 system can obtain communication services when operating in a cellular communication system or personal communication system (PCS) manufactured according to the standard. To ensure compatibility, radio system parameters and call processing procedures are specified by the standard, including call processing steps that are executed by an MS and a base station serving the MS in order to establish a call and digital control messages and analog signals that are exchanged between elements of an infrastructure that includes the base station.
A typical cdma2000 communication system infrastructure includes a base station in communication with a Packet Control Function (PCF). An interface between the base station and the PCF includes an A9 interface that provides a signaling interface between the base station and the PCF and an A8 interface that provides a bearer path between the base station and the PCF. These interfaces are collectively known in the IS-2001, or IOS, standard as the Aquinter or A8/A9 interface. The infrastructure also includes a Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN) in communication with the PCF. The PDSN routes MS originated or terminated packet data traffic. An interface between the PCF and the PDSN includes an A11 interface that provides a signaling interface between the PCF and the PDSN and an A10 interface that provides a bearer path between the PCF and the PDSN.
The base station receives packet data from a mobile station and sends it to the PDSN over the A8 and A10 bearer interfaces. Prior to actually performing this data transmission there must be a connection established on these A8 and A10 bearer interfaces. If such a connection is not made, the base station is informed of that and the packet data call fails. The Network Operator may be in a position to correct the problem, but without the information necessary to know what to do to overcome the problem, this is very difficult to achieve. Further, the base station operator may be able to improve the system for better likelihood of making connection in the future, but such improvements are difficult without good information as to why the connections were not successful. Thus, there is a known need to provide the reason to the base station for a failure to register.
Additionally, sometimes a connection is successfully made, but then released to make the resource available for other calls. The release may be as designed, such as a time out feature, or it may be an undesirable release due to some error condition. The base station is informed of the release, but the information as to why the release came about may not be available. The result is that the base station operator is not apprised of where the problems are arising and thus deprived of knowledge of how to improve the system to avoid the problem in the future.